The Fog Has Lifted
by Musicalette
Summary: I loved the last tower scene, and the rest of the movie was sort of montage-y, so this is me elaborating on the ending- from the tower, to the kingdom, etc.
1. Realizations

**A/N: This is my first fan fic ever, so please take that into consideration. : ) I loved the last tower scene, and I wanted to write about what happened from there to the ending. I know it's a bit short, but there will be more chapters soon. I want to pace it out. I hope you like it! : ) (Also, reviews would be great)  
**

_**Chapter 1- Realizations **_

Rapunzel was so overjoyed at seeing Eugene alive, and she had completely forgotten about the fact that he had abandoned her for her crown, and that she was the lost princess. All that mattered right there and then was him. Then, finally, Eugene spoke.

"So, I guess you're not mad at me anymore," Eugene said, relieved. Thank goodness, cuz-"

"Wait…. Why would I…." Rapunzel suddenly remembered, and turned away from Eugene. "Oh, right. My crown. What happened? Did you lose it?"

"No, I just realized what was more important that. And she's here. Right in front of me." Eugene moved closer to her, and kissed her neck from behind. She smiled, wanting to lose herself in this moment, but she had to move away from him and focus.

"But you left me, and you had my crown, so I assumed…." Rapunzel pushed a piece of short hair behind her ear. "I saw you on the boat."

Eugene sighed. He hated seeing her upset. "The Stabbington brothers knocked me unconscious, and tied me to that boat."

Rapunzel turned around to look at him, half convinced.

"I swear, it's true!", Eugene said. "Would I lie to you, Blondie?" He looked at her hair, and corrected himself: "….Brownie?"

Rapunzel giggled, in spite of herself. "Fine," she finally said. "I believe you. You did come back for me, after all. I guess you really care about me."

Eugene held the beautiful girl in his arms once more. " Of course I do. I care more about you than I have ever cared about anyone. I love you, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel looked into his eyes, and smiled. "I love you, too, Eugene."

Suddenly, Eugene's face changed. "Wait…," he paused. "You kept saying 'my crown'….. do you mean….. are you saying that…"

Rapunzel smiled nervously, and looked at her feet. "Um, well…. I'm the lost princess."

Eugene's eyes widened. "Um…. Can I freak out now?"

Rapunzel sighed. "Fine."

"OHMYGOSHYOU'RETHELOSTPRINCESS."

Rapunzel giggled slightly, and took his hand. "It's going to be okay."

Eugene's face saddened. "You don't understand. Last time the palace guards saw me, they were about to hang me."

"That's what mo-" Rapunzel corrected herself. "That's what **she** said… I thought she was lying."

Eugene shook his head. "It was a close call, but I escaped. I can tell you more about that later, but we have to get you back to the kingdom."

Rapunzel's face brightened.

"Oh, no, don't get too happy, Blondie." Eugene said, though it killed him. "I'll take you to the kingdom, but then I really have to leave you."

Rapunzel didn't seem affected by this. "How can my parents turn away the man that brought home the lost princess?"

"How can your parents see an ex-thief who was supposed to be killed show up with a girl and claim she's the lost princess, and **not **think it's a scam?"


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Note: Short, again. But short and sweet is good, right? :) I'm working on the next chapters now. So many ideas!**

**_Chapter 2: Saying Goodbye_**

Maximus was still waiting beneath the tower, waiting for Eugene. Or Rapunzel. Or both. He wasn't sure who was going to come back alive, if anyone. He had seen Gothel fall from the tower, though he didn't who it was, or what to do- so he decided to keep waiting. He had a reputation as being loyal, after all. Suddenly, brown hair descended from the tower. Max was confused, until he saw Eugene climb down from it.

"Don't worry, Rapunzel will be down soon," Eugene said, landing on the ground with a slight thud. "Long story short, her hair got cut, and turned brown. All of it." He shook his head, finding what he had to say next hard to believe. "Oh, and she's the lost princess. So we're going back to the castle."

Unlike Eugene, Max didn't find this news hard to believe at all. He had always seen it as a possibility, which was part of the reason why he was willing to help Rapunzel and Eugene. The fact that Rapunzel shared the birthday with the lost princess was enough of a potential clue to make him put up with Eugene.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was having a hard time saying goodbye to her tower. She had, after all, spent her whole life in this tower (except for the last 2 days). She had experienced most of her firsts up here- first few steps, first lost tooth… first kiss. It was hard enough to leave her tower for a day or two; it was exceedingly difficult to leave it forever. She stared lovingly at her walls, proud of her artwork. Her eyes fixed on one painting in particular, of her and the woman she once called mother. Even though she was a terrible woman who stole her from birth and used her for her hair, she was the only human she had interacted with for almost 18 years, and the woman who raised her, and taught her. How could she not be sad that she was dead? Disintegrated into dust? A few tears fell from her eyes. Pascal climbed up unto her shoulder to try and comfort her, and she smiled at his efforts. She had to leave. Despite all the good memories she had here, there were too many bad ones replacing them. She thought about bringing some of her old things with her, but decided against it. Anything from this tower (other than Pascal, of course) would probably make her too homesick. "I suppose I could just… come back here, if I ever needed anything", she thought. "No one knows were this tower is, except for me, and Eugene." She sighed. All she ever used to want, and need, and love was here. But now, all she currently wanted, needed and loved was just below that tower. "Goodbye, old friend", she whispered, full of sadness, but also hope. Then she grabbed her long, once golden hair, attached it to the hook in the window, and swung down without any hesitation.


	3. A Little Rain

**A/N: I wasn't sure what time of day this would be, because the lantern stuff was at night, but then Eugene was riding Max to the tower in what looked like mid-day… so let's say this is the afternoon. Okay? :P I know that this chapter isn't too great, but I hope it's alright. I tried to make it longer. :) Also, I imagine that Rapunzel would only know mother Gothel as "mother", so she refers to her as "her". I figured it was shorter than "the woman I called mother".**

_**Chapter 3- A Little Rain**_

Rapunzel landed on the ground, with a few tears in her eyes. She'd had quite the day so far. Crying was allowed. Eugene took her face in his hands, and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "It's gonna be alright," he soothed. "And look! Max is here, and he's going to take us back to the kingdom. So no tears." Rapunzel smiled, and went over to Max to pet him. Max whinnied to greet her. He wouldn't have recognized her without all that golden hair, but he recognized her dress, and her eyes, and her smell.

Rapunzel was a little sad that they wouldn't be walking- there was so much more to explore by foot. "Eugene, could we maybe walk there, for at least some of the trip?"

Eugene chuckled. "Somehow, I knew you'd say that. But you're not wearing any shoes, and you don't have any magical hair to heal any cuts you might get." At seeing her face fall, he added "but you can ride Max, at a slow walking pace, and I'll walk along with you. Does that sound like a good plan?"

Rapunzel smiled. "Okay! Yes," she said.

Rapunzel had never been on a horse before, and it was very odd at first, but Eugene held her hand, and she got used to it eventually. Pascal perched on her shoulder, quite fond of being high up. Maximus felt proud to have the lost princess as his rider. Rapunzel was still excited to see the world, and even though she had been to the kingdom before, along the same path, she still found things to be curious and excited about. Sadly, the sky was filled with dark storm clouds, and during their journey, it began to rain. Rapunzel felt the first raindrops fall on her head. Surprised, she shook her head and looked at the sky. "Eugene, what was that?"

He looked up at her. "What was **what?**"

"Something fell on my head."

Eugene laughed. "That would be rain, Blondie."

The rain was becoming more consistent now. "I think I know what that is… I've seen storms from my tower before. I asked **her** all about them. She mentioned rain." Pascal climbed up on top of Rapunzel's head, and stuck out his tongue to catch raindrops to protect her. It didn't really work, but he tried, and Rapunzel appreciated the thought. Rapunzel continued, "It's really… strange. I don't know how I figured it would feel, really. Not on top of my head, and not surrounding me. Once, I stuck my hand out during a rainstorm, just to see how it felt. But it's different, now, all over my whole body. I can't just stick my hand back in the tower and make it stop. But I don't think I mind it." She laughed. "Imagine how awful it would be, in the rain, with all my hair. It gets so heavy when it's wet, and it's hard to deal with… Sorry, I mean, it **got** so heavy when it **was** wet, and it **was** hard to deal with."

Eugene smiled at her, and kissed her hand. "Do you miss it?"

"My tower, or my hair?"

"Your hair."

She sighed, and ran her fingers through her hair with the hand that wasn't holding Eugene's. "Yeah, I do. I miss the weight of it, and I wish I still had it so I could heal people with it."

Eugene looked at her lovingly. "Always thinking of others, aren't you?"

Rapunzel blushed under his gaze. It was a rhetorical question.

"Blondie, do me a favor, will you?" Eugene smirked.

She nodded. He gently lifted her off of Maximus, and put her down on the muddy ground. She felt the mud between her toes, and the wet leaves.

"It feels so… smushy!" She sloshed around, loving the feeling of the earth beneath her bare feet. Max nudged her shoulder, as if to say "c'mon, let's go. There'll be mud puddles in the kingdom". Eugene got the hint.

"Just a second more, Max." He pulled Rapunzel close to him, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Pascal turned a bright red, still on top of Rapunzel's head, and Max whinnied, and raised his eyebrows, as if to say "I was waiting for that". Then Eugene lifted Rapunzel up, and put her back on Max, much to her dismay. He held her hand again, longing for some connection to her. Rapunzel was quiet for a few minutes, until Eugene broke the silence.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rapunzel sighed. "Love." She thought for a second more, and continued. "**She** always told me that love was when you care about someone, and you want to protect them, and be with them forever. And, that's true with you, but it's something more. It's just… pure happiness. I think that's love…" She looked at him in a cute, sad sort of way. "Is that love, Eugene?"

He chuckled. She was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "I think so, Blondie. I think so."

By then, the rain had stopped, though only Pascal had noticed. He climbed off of Rapunzel's head, and onto her arm. He smiled at her, genuinely happy for her. Then he noticed something off in the distance. He poked Rapunzel, trying to get her to look.

"What is it, Pascal?" Then, she saw it. "Oh my gosh, Eugene, look!"

He saw it, too. "That would be a rainbow. It comes after a storm."

"I've only seen them from my tower."

"Like almost everything, it seems."

She sighed. "Basically. I'm sorry. It's just all so real." She decided to change the subject back to rainbows. "I didn't know something so beautiful could come after such grey skies."

Eugene nodded. "Sometimes, even after the worst, darkest moments in life," he looked at Rapunzel, and continued. "You find something beautiful."

Rapunzel smiled, though she wasn't sure if he was talking about her. She had hoped so. Eugene was about to kiss her again, but Max grunted, as if to say "we have to keep moving." Basically, every one except Max had forgotten where they were going and why. "Someone has to stay focused," he thought.


	4. Return to The Snuggly Duckling

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for posting this late! I feel bad about making you wait so long. I've been busy with Christmas stuff, and such. This was not easy to write, and I could have done taken this in other directions (some alternate chapters may pop up later). I hope it's worth the wait! (I tried.) I made it longer! It's the longest chapter yet. Do I get points for that? : P**

**_Chapter 4: Return to The Snugly Duckling_  
**

Eugene was happy to be with Rapunzel. He was savoring his time with her, knowing that he would have to leave her once they reached the kingdom. Believe me, it was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. He could imagine leaving her, after all they'd been through, but he knew it was going to happen. So he was savoring it all before it all disappeared.

Rapunzel was happy to be with Eugene. She was happy to be outside, in the big, wide, world, seeing and experiencing things she couldn't even imagine days ago. However, she couldn't get thoughts of "mother" out of her head. Gothel was the only human she'd known for 18 years, after all, and she had been using her and lying to her and brainwashing her the whole time. Rapunzel couldn't help but wonder what was real, and what wasn't.

"The plague… is the plague a problem?"

"Nope." Eugene smirked.

"And what about poison ivy? And quicksand?"

"They're easy to avoid if you know what to look for."

"I know that she lied when she said I can't trust other humans. I can trust you."

Eugene smiled at that. Not many people trusted him.

Rapunzel continued. "Cannibals?"

Eugene laughed at that one. "I can honestly say, I have never met a cannibal."

Rapunzel sighed, not getting the joke. "**She** lied about everything… I wonder if anything she told me was true…. Do you think she loved me?"

It was a tough question that Eugene didn't know how to answer. But he said, "I think she loved your hair, and your obedience, to be honest."

Rapunzel's face fell. "Oh." She thought, and said "But that's basically all that there was to me. My hair, and my obedience. Now, they're both gone…"

Eugene sighed. "Rapunzel, there is so much more to you than that. If **she** couldn't see that, then she must have been blind."

Rapunzel smiled. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course." Eugene squeezed her hand gently. Everyone was silent for a minute.

"So… Are snakes a problem?"  
"Only the poisonous ones."

"Large bugs?"

"Only the poisonous ones."

"She obviously lied about ruffians and thugs being an issue. The guys at The Snugly Duckling are really nice."

Eugene sighed. "Not all ruffians and thugs are bad, but they aren't all good. It's not black and white like that. Remember the Stabbington brothers?" Rapunzel shook her head, which Eugene took as a cue to continue. "Those big guys that tried to kidnap you?"

Rapunzel looked down. "Right. Them. I had actually almost forgotten about them."

Eugene felt bad about having to bring up a bad memory. "Just be careful. **She** may have exaggerated how terrible the world outside your tower is, but don't assume that everything is safe."

Rapunzel ignored him as a thought occurred to her, being the most important thing to her at that moment. "Let's visit them! I want them to know that my dream came true!"

They had been traveling faster than the first journey to the kingdom, because with Rapunzel on Maximus, she wasn't running off everywhere. By this time, they were actually quite near The Snuggly Duckling, so a visit wasn't out of the question. Max and Pascal weren't too fond of detours, but there wasn't much they could do about it. Eugene just wanted to continue on with their journey, too, but he hated letting Rapunzel down.

"Sure," he said, much to Rapunzel's delight. "I should thank them for rescuing me, anyway."

This was news to Rapunzel. "They rescued you?"

"Yep," Eugene replied, realizing he'd never explained how he escaped his hanging. "I was about to be hung, but they saved me just in time. So I could save you."

Rapunzel smiled. "That's really nice of them. Maybe their dreams have already come true, too!" Rapunzel said, excitedly.

Eugene hated bursting her bubble, but it had to be done. "It doesn't work like that," he said.

"It did for me! A lot can happen in a day or two."

"Not for most people." He sighed. He loved her, but she was hard to get through to at times.

The unlikely team arrived at The Snugly Duckling shortly. Eugene let Rapunzel enter the establishment first. She pushed the doors open shyly. She felt strange without her frying pan. She had never been outside her tower without it, but she had forgotten it in her tower. She felt safe with Flynn, and she felt safe where she was, but still- she felt strange without her frying pan. Pascal was outside with Max, and that was strange too (being without him). Eugene was standing by her side by now. Rapunzel didn't know what to say to everyone there, so Eugene announced their arrival. "We're back, good sirs! Blondie and me, though she isn't blond anymore. Long story."

"Her hair's short now," said the thug who had blood in his mustache. "I thought she was growing it out."

"She changed her mind," Eugene replied. "Blondie, look! He still hasn't gotten the blood out of his mustache."

Rapunzel found the thug with the hook hand, who was sitting next to the thug with the big nose. She gently tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around quickly, with a sneer on his face, which disappeared once he realized whom it was. "It's you!," the hook handed thug said. "The girl with a dream."

Rapunzel smiled. "I came to tell you, both of you, that my dream came true. I thought that you'd want to know."

They both smiled. "That's great," the big nose thug said. "Flynn didn't mention that when we rescued him... but he didn't have much time for talking."

Eugene joined Rapunzel now, hating **not** being at her side. It was something he'd grown accustomed to. "Back off, boys. She's mine," he said jokingly. Then added, "I never really thanked you for saving my life, so thank you. All of you."

"Glad we could help fellow dreamers," the hook handed thug said.

"Speaking of dreams," Rapunzel said excitedly, "have yours come true yet?"

Both thugs shook their heads. "Not yet," one said.

Then Rapunzel's face brightened, and Eugene could tell she'd gotten an idea.

"Oh no," he said. "What are you thinking of doing?"

"I can help you!" Rapunzel said. "I'm the lost princess, which means I must have **some** kind of authority! I'm sure the kingdom could use a pianist, and have plenty of girls who could love you, and need a interior designer, and someone to bake cupcakes, and I knitter, and a sewer, and-"

"Blondie, stop," Eugene said, pulling her aside and interrupting her. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"But I know I can help them! And I never back down on a promise," Rapunzel said, stubbornly. "Remember?"

"But you can't guarantee anything you can't control!" Eugene said.

Rapunzel cocked her head to the side, looking confused.

"Look," he sighed. "You don't know what the king and queen will do once we reach the castle. I doubt that they'll believe that you're really their daughter if you show up with a group of thugs!" He quickly turned around to the others. "No offense, guys."

The thugs agreed that none was taken.

"Eugene, I'm just trying to help their dreams come true…" Rapunzel said, sadly.

"Well, you can't. Not right now." Eugene hated to say it, but it had to be said. "You need to think about **yourself** for a chance."

"But…" Rapunzel looked into Eugene's eyes. "I want to help them. And I know I can!"

Eugene just couldn't get through to her. "If all goes well when we get to the castle, we can come back, and bring these guys a long. Okay?" He regretted saying it, and didn't know what he'd gotten himself into by saying it.

Rapunzel smiled a bit. "Okay. It **will** all go well. I know it will."

Eugene wasn't so sure, but seeing Rapunzel happy made him happy.

The two of them waved goodbye to everyone, and then left The Snugly Duckling. Max and Pascal were happy to see them, but by now, it was getting late, and there was still quite a way to go until they reached the castle. They had to keep going.


	5. Torn

OH MY GOSH. I am so sorry about this one, because it's short and really late! :S I've been really busy. I'm personally not too happy about this chapter, but I hope you guys like it! I always take your notes into consideration, and I'd love you to review if you think of ways to improve my writing. The next chapter will be longer, sooner, and better (I promise!).

Chapter 5- Torn

The four continued to travel towards the castle for a while, until the sun started to set. They would be there soon, but Max was getting tired, as was Rapunzel, who wasn't used to full days of adventure quite yet. Not to mention Eugene, who had died that morning, and didn't have a tremendous amount of strength. Besides, it wouldn't be easy to travel at night, since they didn't have a torch, a candle, or magical glowy hair anymore. They found a nice place to settle down for the night, which was closer to the castle than the place they had stayed the other night. Eugene went to work on gathering firewood, and making a fire. He didn't let Rapunzel help in case she got hurt- wood splinters, dropping a heavy piece of wood on her foot or something, getting burnt by the fire… dangerous stuff for someone who had just that day felt mud between her toes. Besides, she couldn't just heal herself now, without her hair. He hadn't let her help him make a fire the first time they had travelled to the kingdom, either, and Rapunzel was obviously curious.

"So… the fire can hurt me?" she fiddled with her skirt. This dress was a bit small on her, and it had been for a while, but it was her favorite.

"Yep," Eugene sighed, thinking 'I thought we'd gone over this earlier'. "Don't touch it."

Rapunzel stared at him. "But it's a bright light, and aren't most lights good?"

"It's good, it just hurts you if you get to close." Eugene sat down, having finished the fire by now. "Don't stick your hand in it or anything."

Rapunzel laid her head on his shoulder. "I won't," she said softly.

Eugene smiled, feeling the weight of her head on his shoulder. "I love you," he said.

Rapunzel yawned. "I love you more."

"I love you most."

Rapunzel suddenly took her head off of his shoulder, and looked down, obviously making Eugene very confused.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, tilting her chin up so he could look her in the eyes.

Rapunzel was fighting back tears, and he voice was choked when she spoke. "It's just that… **she** used to say that… you know, my 'mother'… because I guess that's a motherly thing to say…. And…" Eugene sighed. He could never say or do the right thing. Rapunzel continued. "I've been thinking about her a lot lately, Eugene." Her voice got really meek and quiet. "Is she dead?"

Eugene let go of Rapunzel chin, and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to think of the right thing to say, to make a change. "I don't know. I was dying when she fell out of the tower. I couldn't see. You had a better view of the fall."

Rapunzel looked at him, sad and curious. "Can somebody survive a fall like that?"

"Well, her body was aged, and she was falling out a 70 foot tall tower at a pretty fast rate… so I'd say, safely, no."

Rapunzel was silent for a second, then said "Oh….", in a soft, pensive manner. "I don't know whether that's good or not…."

Eugene looked at her, confused. "Rapunzel, she lied to you and used you, and-"

"She was the only human I'd ever met before you," she said, cutting him off. "She raised me, taught me everything I knew, gave me everything I wanted…"

"Except freedom."

Rapunzel sighed. "I know. I'm just… torn."

Eugene took Rapunzel's hand, and kissed it. "It's late. You've had a long day. You're tired. Get some sleep."

Rapunzel yawned, found a soft patch of ground to sleep on, and lay down. "Goodnight, Eugene. I'll see you in the morning."

Eugene lay down next to her. "Goodnight, Rapunzel."

The next morning, Eugene woke up with a start. Everyone else was still asleep. He figured they would be awake soon, so he didn't bother trying to fall back asleep. They would be at the kingdom within the day… what would happen next? Would the king and queen welcome their daughter with open arms, or would they took one look at the renegade thief and lock them up? Eugene had escaped execution, and the palace guards were probably already looking for him now. He wasn't safe, and therefore, Rapunzel wasn't either when she was by his side. Max knew how to get to the palace. He could take her their himself. _I should just go_, Eugene thought. _She's better without me._ He got up, and took one look at what he was leaving behind. He saw Rapunzel asleep, so peaceful, and beautiful, and innocent, expecting to see him when she woke up. He had already technically left her once, when the Stabbington brothers knocked him unconscious and tied him to the boat. He couldn't leave her again. He would gladly die than leave her. _I'm gonna regret this…_ he thought. _But it's worth it._


	6. Reaching the Castle

**OKAY! I hope you guys like this one! I know it's dialogue heavy, and I'm sorry if you don't like that. Also, I made it longer! :D**

_**Chapter 6- Reaching the Castle**_

_Rapunzel found herself in her tower, all alone. Pascal, Max, and Eugene were out of sight. She wanted to escape, but her hair was gone, and the room was empty. There was nothing to escape with. She was trapped. Rapunzel felt a hand on her shoulder. Her heart raced. This was a woman's hand. _

"_Thank goodness I finally found you." The voice was familiar, and cold. Rapunzel's eyes filled up with tears, and she wouldn't dare turn around. _

"_Now, Rapunzel. Don't you have anything to say to me?"_

_Rapunzel shook her head. "Go. Away," she said calmly, struggling to get the words out._

"_That's no way to talk to your mother," the figure said._

"_You are __**not**__ my mother."_

"_But I am."_

"_NO, YOU ARE NOT!", Rapunzel yelled. She turned around to face the woman behind her, only to find that it was the queen._

Rapunzel woke with a start, bolt upright. She ran her fingers through her hair and breathed deeply, trying not to cry.

"Bad dream?", Eugene asked, concerned. He had been sitting near Rapunzel after he had woken up, watching her, to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

Rapunzel dropped her arms, slightly startled. She had forgotten that she wasn't alone. "Um… yeah…" she sighed. "What if my mother… my **actual** mother- the queen. What if she's just as bad as the woman I _thought_ was my mother?"

Flynn chuckled. "She isn't. Do you think they'd let a crazy, princess imprisoning woman run a kingdom?"

Rapunzel laughed at her own foolishness. "I really hadn't thought of that." She looked at Eugene and smiled. "You always seem to know how to make me feel better."

_That's a first_, Eugene thought. He stood up, and offered Rapunzel his hand. She took it, and then he lifted her up into his arms, and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm glad."

Maximus and Pascal had woken up, too. Max whinnied as if to say, "let's get on with the day—we have places to be!" Rapunzel and Eugene got the message, and Eugene set Rapunzel back down on the ground. "C'mon. We should get going."

Rapunzel smirked. "Okay. But this time, I'm walking with you." She turned to the horse. "Is that alright with you, Maximus?"

Max nodded. He wasn't going to argue with the princess.

Rapunzel and Eugene walked hand in hand, with Pascal on Rapunzel's shoulder, and Max not too far behind. Rapunzel was barefoot, but she loved feeling the ground underneath her feet. That was something she thought would never get old. After longing to be outside for 18 years, nothing was more fascinating than the grass, and the beaten down earth, and the trees, with the sunlight shining through the leaves. "Can we come out here, to the forest, everyday?" she asked, excited.

"Well…" Eugene thought long and hard about his answer, not wanting to lose credibility as the guy who always said the right thing. "You'll be having so much fun in the castle, that we might not have time to go out here everyday."

Rapunzel frowned slightly. "Is… Is the castle just going to be another tower for me?"

"No!" Eugene said, a bit too quickly. "No… you'll have family that loves you. Actually loves you. You'll have a father, now, and" he smirked. "You'll have me."

Rapunzel smiled. _Ohhhhhh yeah_, Eugene thought happily. _I'm still that guy_.

The four of them didn't have to travel for very long until they had reached the border of the kingdom. Rapunzel's heart fluttered, and Eugene's sank. He suddenly stopped walking, which made Rapunzel stop, too.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "We're almost there!"

He sighed. "I know." He squeezed Rapunzel's hand. "That's what I'm afraid of. What do we do now?"

Rapunzel looked at him and smiled a bit. "For once, you're the person asking the questions."

Eugene smirked. "Does that make you the person with the answers?"

"Hm. I hope so." Rapunzel smiled. "You got into the castle once before, to steal my crown… We can get in that way!"

"Well, I'm afraid not…" Eugene ran his fingers through his hair with the hand that wasn't holding Rapunzel's. "I used rope, and I left that, along with all my other theifly tools in my satchel, and I don't have that anymore."

"Oh…" Rapunzel's face dropped. "Don't worry. We'll think of something."

They stood there for a second in silence, looking out at the kingdom, and thinking, when Max whinnied to get their attention.

"Yeah, we know you're impatient, Max," Eugene said. "We'll get you home soon."

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "Home! Oh my gosh, that's right!"

Eugene stared at her, confused. "Did you really forget that you're going to live there someday?"

"No, Maximus!" Rapunzel was beaming, while Eugene was still very confused. She saw the confusion on his face, and added, "He's our _ticket in_! If we look like the people that are returning the lost palace horse, they won't be able to hurt us!"

Eugene chuckled, slightly surprised. "I didn't know you were that devious."

"So is it a good plan?" Rapunzel asked innocently.

"It might work."

Eugene held his breath as he and Rapunzel neared the castle. The kingdom wasn't as crowded as it had been the day before, but it was still buzzing with people. There was so much color everywhere, everyone was smiling, the sun was shining brightly, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Rapunzel couldn't help but smile. _At last_, she thought, _my life has begun. I'm where I belong._ Eugene was thinking _I hope that Corona's security system hasn't improved since yesterday_. Max was thinking _I would love some more apples right about now_, and Pascal was thinking _I hope the king and queen like chameleons_. Rapunzel could sense Eugene's anxiety. "Don't worry," she said. "Things will work out."

They didn't get stopped until they reached the palace doors. The guard gave Eugene a fierce look, and raised his weapon. "Where do you think **you're** going?"

Eugene tried to look innocent and apologetic. He raised his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry, for all the pain that I've caused. Really." The guard didn't seem convinced, so he continued. "I'm just here to return Maximus. I found him lost in the forest, and I've been taking good care of him. I would like to return him to the king and queen, and also personally apologize for all the damage I've done."

Max nodded, and the guard narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he said coldly and reluctantly. "But I have to accompany you. And if—**when** you try something, you are going to be hung. Just like you were supposed to yesterday. Got it?"

Eugene nodded. "Thank you so much, sir!" Rapunzel tried not to laugh.

The inside of the castle was gorgeous. It was everything Rapunzel thought it would be. Eugene suddenly realized that he could be living here soon… _maybe_. The guard said nothing as they walked through the long hallway, and then he opened the double-doors of the king and queen's room. Rapunzel's heart was hammering. Eugene's was too. The king and queen just stared, confused.

The guard cleared his throat. "Your majesties… This thief has something to say to you."

Eugene bowed. Rapunzel took the cue, and bowed as well, before remembering that ladies curtsy. "Your highnesses…" Eugene began. "I would like to start off by saying that I am very sorry for stealing your daughter's crown. I truly regret it. I've learned recently that there are things that matter more than money." Rapunzel blushed at that. Eugene continued. "I found this palace horse- Maximus- and I wanted to return him personally, and to apologize. And… also…" _Okay, okay_, Rapunzel thought. _Here it comes._ "I've found something else. Someone else."

Rapunzel's heart was hammering in her chest. She waved meekly. "Hello, your… majesties. My name's Rapunzel…" she looked at Eugene. "And I'm your daughter."

The king, the queen, and the guard stared in aw. The queen was the first to speak. "Do you know how long we've been waiting for our daughter to return?"

Rapunzel smiled. "Yes, 18 years, and one day!"

The queen continued. "Exactly," she said, her voice choked up. "Do you know how many people we've seen claiming to be our daughter?"

Eugene's heart sunk. _This is what I was afraid of_.

Rapunzel was holding back tears. "…..No…. But I'm the lost princess, I promise. I'm not lying to you! Every year on my birthday, I would see the lanterns, and I knew, somehow I _knew_ that they were meant for me. Surely that's a sign!"

The queen shut her eyes. "Don't say that. I know it's not true. You're just working with this theif."

Rapunzel started to cry. She couldn't hold it in anymore. "No! I'm telling the truth! I had golden, magical hair, and it healed people, but then it got cut off and turned brown. That's why I don't look the same. But it's really me! Please believe me!" She looked desperately at her parents, with tears filling her eyes, and running down her cheeks. "_Please!_"

The king spoke next. "I think you should go." He turned to the guard, and said "Don't punish these two. Let them be. They returned Maximus, and for that," he turned to Eugene, "we are thankful. But we're not ready to trust you yet."

Rapunzel had no more words. The guard took her and Eugene by the arms, and pulled them out of the room. Rapunzel turned around one last time to look at her parents, and then the big double-doors shut behind her.

A/N: Don't worry. It's not the end. I know where I'm going with this. ;)


	7. What has been lost

**A/N: So, this is the last chapter! It's short, I know, but I wanted to end the last chapter where I ended it. I feel bad about is shortness…. And it's lateness! Sorry y'all. :( I may add bonus chapters later, though (because I'm not quite ready to call it finished yet). Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! :)**

_**Chapter 7- What has been lost**_

The king waited until Rapunzel, Eugene, and the guard (who was leading Maximus out) had left the room, then he turned to his wife, slightly cross. "That was a bit harsh. What if that really was our daughter?"

The queen shut her eyes, holding back tears. She spoke as calmly as she could. "I think I will know my own daughter when I see her."

"Sometimes you don't just _know_," the king agued.

"And sometimes…" the queen opened her eyes and looked at the king. "Sometimes you do."

"We have waited 18 years for our daughter to return… And maybe she finally has. How could you just turn that girl away without a second thought when she could have been our daughter after all?"

"That thief was probably just using her as a way into the castle."

"She looked like you."

"She did not."

"She had your hair."

"That proves nothing. Our daughter was blond."

"She had your eyes."

The queen stopped, and the king continued. "Maybe you're scared of things changing… Of finally finding our daughter… And you can't except that maybe she's finally found."

Everything was silent for a moment. The queen's expression softened. "Oh my gosh… I think…" she sighed. "What if that really was her?"

The king and queen shared a sad look, and then the queen shook her head. "I don't want to think about this," she said. "I'm going to read."

The guard escorted Eugene and Rapunzel (and Pascal) out of the castle roughly, leading Maximus out as well to bring him to the palace stables.

"I suggest you leave the kingdom," he said, harshly. "You've caused quite the commotion with your lie."

Rapunzel was still in tears, unable to say anything, which broke Eugene's heart. The guard took one last disapproving look, and then walked away. Max looked at Rapunzel sadly, and reluctantly followed the guard to the stables. There was nothing that he could do.

Rapunzel tried to hold in her tears, and wasn't doing a very good job, but managed to ask, "What do we do now?"

Eugene felt awful. This is what he thought would happen. It was all his fault. "Well…" he really didn't have an answer. He hadn't thought this far ahead. "I guess we have to leave."

Rapunzel looked at Pascal for advice. He looked at her sadly, and nodded.

Just then, Rapunzel felt a slight tug on her skirt. She looked down, only to see one of the little girls who had braided her hair the other day. Her hair was in a braid that looked a bit like Rapunzel's from yesterday.

"Excuse me," the girl said. "But, what happened to your hair?"

Rapunzel smiled. "It got cut, and turned brown. You remember me?"

"Of course I do, silly," the girl said, giggling. "The princess's birthday was only yesterday." She looked at Rapunzel, studying her face. "Are you…. You really look like…."

"I'm the lost princess," Rapunzel said. "At least, I think I am."

The girl gasped. "YOU TOTALLY ARE!" Her eyes widened. "I have to tell daddy!" She ran off, leaving Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal confused. Rapunzel couldn't help to think that something might come out of this chance meeting.

The girl ran straight to the stables. "DADDY DADDY DADDY! I FOUND THE LOST PRINCESS!"

Her father, the guard, rolled his eyes. "She's fooling you, Lily. She's just a commoner."

"NO!" The girl was slightly out of breath from all that running. "I saw her yesterday, when she still had her blond hair, and I knew she was the lost princess. If you look at the mural, and look at her, you'll know. You'll just know!"

The guard, not a father who was fond of making his daughter upset, bent down to meet her eyes. "If I go to the mural, and then look at this girl, will you leave me alone?"

Lily nodded quickly. "I promise."

She took him by the hand, and ran with him to where was Rapunzel was.

"Come with us," she told Rapunzel. Before Rapunzel could protest, or say anything, Lily took her by the hand and started to run toward the mural. Eugene followed out of curiosity. The guard looked at the mural, and then looked at Rapunzel. He thought about the queen, and how much Rapunzel looked like her. Then he looked at his daughter and simply said, "Thank you…" He turned to Rapunzel, and said "Go to the balcony. The king and queen will meet you there", before running to the castle.

Rapunzel smiled, and hugged Lily. "I think he believes me now! Thank you so much!"

Lily smiled. "Anything to help the princess."

Rapunzel turned to hug Eugene. "And thank you, for believing in me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He leaned into her, and kissed her forehead sweetly. "C'mon," he said. "Let's not keep your parents waiting."

The guard burst into the king and queen's room. "She's the girl we've been looking for," he said. "We've found her."

The king and queen just looked at the guard, and he nodded, then said "Follow me."

The king and queen walked anxiously down the long hallway, then looked at each other. "Are you ready?", the king asked.

The queen sighed. "I think I am."

They burst through the double doors, and saw Rapunzel and Eugene waiting. It was suddenly so clear to the queen. _This is my daughter_, she thought. _It really is_. She walked down the stairs, and slowly, almost cautiously, walked over to her daughter. She reached out and touched Rapunzel's cheek, then held her tight. Rapunzel looked up at her father, who chuckled, and joined in on the hug. The family fell to the ground, overjoyed to have found each other. Eugene just stood there. _She's happy. She's safe. She's with her family_, he thought. _It's time for me to go._ The queen held out her hand, and as soon as Eugene took it, she dragged him into the hug. He had never felt more part of a family in his entire life.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you," the queen said, to break the silence. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Rapunzel grinned from ear to ear. "First, you have to let Eugene- sorry, Flynn, stay here with me."

Eugene was happy she had said that, but was nervous about the other things she was bound to request.  
"Second," she continued. "Maximus helped me reach the kingdom, twice. He deserves to be captain of the guards, or some other high title."

The queen laughed softly, but said "I think that's acceptable."

"I'm not done. One last thing," Rapunzel said, with a smile. "I have some friends who have amazing talents. I think this kingdom could use a pianist, an interior designer, a cupcake baker, and…. Other things! So you have to let them come here, and employ them."

The queen and king nodded. "I think we can make that happen."

Well, you can imagine what happened next.

**THE END!**

**Thanks for reading, everybody!**


End file.
